Moon Blossoms : The Promise
by Hayashi Yuuki
Summary: "Why? Sakura, Why? Why are you still so nice to me despite what I have done to hurt you? Why?" "Because, I promised you, Yue, that I'll never leave you, no matter what, back then when we were still kids of 5 and 6..."
1. Moon Blossoms:The Promise l Chapter 1 l

**Haha, another FanFic! I've got the knack for writing again! Thanks to you my friend, NikkzLOVES aka Kelly**

**Moon Blossoms : The Promise**

_**Chapter 1 : ~ Moon Blossoms : The Promise ~ Chapter I : Hurtful Dreams ~**_

"I'll never forget the promise I made to you when we were young, Yue. Although you might have forgotten it already, I'll never break my promise to you. Never. No matter how you treat me." A soft voice uttered to a velvety, star-filled night. A tear rolled down the beautiful girl's cheek as she looked up at the diamonds strewn over the sky, staining the pale skin of her cheek. Auburn locks fanned out as a breeze caressed them lightly. She sighed, walking back to her room to retire for the night. Stepping into the gorgeous bedroom with a velvet red and gold carpet, she turned around and reluctantly closed the crystal-glass sliding door that opened to her balcony. The 17 year old girl slipped in between the silk sheets and drifted off to sleep, awaiting a new day.

"_Sakura, gomen, I can't accompany you for today. I h_ave _to meet up with Nakuru for a date. Ja!"_

_**Her heart shattered, herself unable to believe that she was hearing his words. She had always loved him, after all.**_

_He was crying, though he'll never admit it. His usually emotionless face was actually filled with pain, and tears streaked down his face, silently. Sakura embraced him, trying to ease his pain, only to be rebuffed by being pushed away and treated with harsh words. "I don't need you! I need Nakuru! She stood me up! Nakuru…"_

_**She felt pain, pain at seeing him like this, and pain from the brash contact of her body with the ground. Stop it…**_

"_Of course I love you more, Nakuru. You're my life! She's done nothing for me anyway! I'll even kill her for you!" Yue embraced Nakuru, and Sakura watched from the shadows. 'Maybe he's right, I've done nothing for him. He'll kill me for her, huh?' She thought, sadly_

_**Stop it…please. I don't want to see his pained expression, I want him to be happy…**_

"**Do something for your own sake, Sakura. Why are you so selfless?"**

_**Because he's the love of my life, and I promised him…**_

_Yue hardly smiled nowadays, hurt with getting stood up by Nakuru for countless of times. "I don't need you, Sakura. I need Nakuru. You can't make me smile, you've never done anything. Go back home." He said coldly_

_**Smile, Yue. I want you to be happy. No matter what it takes. Damn that Nakuru, she doesn't know how lucky she is.**_

'_Slap' "Don't ever think ill of her! She's so beautiful, so flawless." Sakura began to cry, trying to mask the hurt within, but failed miserably._

_**Stop it already, please…**_

"_Yue, please, I only needed your money, not you. How DARE you lash back at me!" Nakuru's voice cut through the air, icy and chipped. Yue finally, broke down._

_**No, Yue, be happy, I don't want to see you cry…**_

"_Shut up!" "You're useless" "Go away."_

_**STOP IT!**_

Sakura woke up, gasping. Then smiled sadly. 'Whatever's happened to our friendship, Yue?'

**Poor Sakura… She's a really kind girl, isn't she? Review, pretty please? Then I'll post the next chapter. HeHe.**

_**Signed,**_

_**Yuuki-chan**_


	2. Moon Blossoms:The Promise l Chapter 2 l

**Ok, here I am with my next chapter, thanks to a reviewer who is anonymous! Signed reviews would be better as I can acknowledge you here, but thanks anyway! And, to clear confusion, Sakura is freeloading at Yue's house because she has no family and home. Yes, an orphan.**

_**Chapter 2 : Moon Blossoms : The Promise \/ Chapter II : Fate**_

"Kinomoto-san, it's time to wake up and have breakfast -" A pretty maid with long, mid-length wavy blonde hair informed Sakura. "Mou, Ichigo, I've told you _umpteen_ times to call me by my first name!" Sakura pouted, effectively concealing the deep hurt she held within. Ichigo giggled. "I know my place, Sakura. I really shouldn't, but for your sake, I guess." She shrugged. Sakura smiled. '_It can be fun and relaxing here, sometimes.'_

"Morning, Yue." She greeted as she descended the carpeted stairs. "Morning." Yue replied. 'He looks gorgeous, as always.' She thought. His silver hair was braided neatly, and he had that emotionless expression, as always. He made that distasteful school uniform look appealing. "How long are you going to be staring at me?" Yue snapped. Sakura's eyes widened. "Ah..gomen!" She rushed down the stairs to have her breakfast. "Why can't I stare at you, Yue? We're best friends, right?" Sakura pouted. Yue smiled, though slightly, it still was a genuine smile. Once Sakura saw that, she was brimming with happiness and grinned as well.

"Come on, let's go or we'll be late for school." Yue grabbed his bag and left without waiting for Sakura. Sakura's darkened eyes of sorrow darkened even more, if that was even possible. "H..hai!" She gobbled up her breakfast and ran out the front door. "AHHH! I FORGOT MY BAG!" Sakura sprinted back in and grabbed her schoolbag. When she came out again, Yue was gone, as well as the limousine

_He didn't wait for her._

Sakura's eyes began to tear. "Really, what's happened to the happy days back then, Yue?" She wiped her eyes and set off for school, which is really, really far away.

_Alone._

**Review, and I'll post the next chapter! 5 reviews excluding the 1****st**** reviewer! Wahaha! XP! Ja!**

_**Signed,**_

_**Yuuki-chan**_


	3. Moon Blossoms:The Promise l Chapter 3 l

**HeHe, I'm back again! But no reviews, sigh… I'm uploading this chapter coz' I really want to be a beta reader! The next chapter costs 8 reviews! Eheheheh!**

_**Moon Blossoms : The Promise \/ Chapter III : Confused Emotions**_

Sakura was panting by the time she reached her school. Tomoeda Junior College. Beautiful with a church-like school bell. The auburn-haired girl stepped into her school and looked around, at her surroundings. The surroundings were white. White. Such a pure and saintly colour. The buildings, ground, ceiling, fountain, and walls were all whitewashed. White with a hue of green. The lush, exquisite greenery greeted her as she stepped towards the supposed 'forest'. Just by looking at nature, she was always able to calm herself down, and be at peace with herself. Only one person can disrupt her thoughts when she was in this state.

Yue was being tailed by hordes of girls, now that he was single(_AN : How typical. How unusual. NOT!_). Sakura grinned at the usual sight that met her eyes. Yue shot a glare at her. Startled, she took a step back, her eyes wide. _'What has gotten into you lately, Yue? You've been more distant than I've ever seen.' _

Yue was feeling confused and irritated at the same time. Why was he treating Sakura so badly? Why does he feel irritation every time he sees her? She hasn't done anything wrong… Her face full of hurt … and her eyes…so dark and sorrowful…it clenched his heart. What happened to that happy face and those emerald eyes, full of light? Yue shook his head frantically, trying to get his head all clear of thoughts of Sakura. _'Why in the world am I thinking of her? Nakuru is the one I love, although she had only been using me …' _His shoulders slumped, and his face fell, crushed by the hurt that barrelled down on him when Nakuru broke up with him. A faint tinge of pink spread across his cheeks as he remembered how Sakura had comforted him that night. Her arms were so comforting … _'No!' _He shook his head frantically again. _Sakura embraced him, trying to ease his pain, only to be rebuffed by being pushed away and treated with harsh words. "I don't need you! I need Nakuru! She used me! Nakuru…"_

He cringed at the thought. A wave of guilt swept through him as he looked at a framed photo laid face down on his desk. He picked it up and fingered the photo gently. "Sakura…" he whispered. "NO!" he shook his head vigorously again and slammed the photo down on his desk once more.

_This time, the glass broke._

Yue returned to his emotionless state as his classmates streamed into his classroom, including Sakura.

**Yay! I'm updating pretty fast! Yay! Beta reader, Beta reader ~ XDXDXD**

_**Signed, **_

_**Yuuki-chan**_


	4. Moon Blossoms:The Promise l Chapter 4 l

**Okay, I'm so sorry! I've been lazy for a long time and I've gone overseas, too. Not to mention that my chapters are short! Gomen! *ducks as a tomato is thrown at head* Gomen! *sidesteps and potato hits wall* Gomen nasai! *bows and saves oneself from being knocked unconscious by a coconut* I've had writer's block and it STILL isn't lifting!*jumps as a rotten fruit splats onto the ground! I've said sorry already! No! Not that! How did you get human blood! My Goddess, don't skin me! *removes glasses***

_Inner Yuuki : Ignore her, now lets move on to the story. Oh, and my deepest apologies *puts on a glove* for her laziness(like a sloth), *smacks away rotten egg without it breaking till it landed on the ground* clumsiness(like an elephant), *backflips over rotten cabbages*as well as twisted sense of humour._

_Yuuki-chan : That was mean!_

_Inner Yuuki : Like I said, ignore her …_

_**Moon Blossoms : The Promise \/ Chapter IIII : Conflicting Thoughts**_

Sakura was taken aback by the crack of the glass. Not to mention, as she took her place next to the ever unapproachable Yue,[yet those fan girls just took a risk and successfully made him flustered. Wow. *whistles*] she noticed their childhood photo faced down on the desk. Don't get her wrong, she didn't mind it that much since he always did that, but the cracking of the glass…the source has just been found. Yue sensed her staring at him and he turned away from the blackboard to look into those soulful, deep pools of emerald. Sakura looked back into his ethereal silver-purple eyes sadly before turning her head back to the blackboard.

_If he is treating his fan girls better than he is treating me, why should I remain like this? Why am I even caring? Why can't I just be selfish, for once?_

Sakura shook herself slightly and mentally slapped herself.

_Don't be hypocritical. You're already living off of him; living in his house, having shelter; eating his food. Don't ask more than you already have. Besides, you're the one able to be close to him, able to observe him daily to see whether he is in pain or is happy; that's good enough._

But what she can't deny, is that she just wanted to be his sunshine, if only for a short time.

Whether as his best friend or someone else, she just wanted to be cared for, most of all by him.

If only, if only he'd realise that …

_Not that he'd _care _anyway …_

**Well, that took a surprisingly short while, but it's still short so I can't brag about it … I'm sorry! *jumps, hops, ducks, crashes into table, and landed into a pile of rotten fruits anyway***

**Inner Yuuki : what an idiot …**

**Yuuki-chan : Hey!**

**Inner Yuuki : Please accept our most sincere apologies and Goodbye. Have a nice day! *picks up a metal pole and prevent Yuuki-chan from getting any closer to her* Get away from me, sewage dump, you stink.**

_**Jan ne!**_

_Signed,_

_Inner Yuuki_

_PS : I'm the one signing because Yuuki's off taking a bath and I don't want to waste time._


	5. Moon Blossoms:The Promise l Chapter 5 l

**Yuuki: Hi there! Thank you to my lovely reviewers: Reiannelise, lovewriter38, iwonderwho (-sweatdrop-), and one who has no name, omg (-sweatdrop-x2). Thank you all so much! And of course, those who favourited it! Thank You! I love you guys!**

**Inner Yuuki: Yeah! Me too!**

**Yuuki: -sweatdrops for the 3****rd**** time- My dear other half, what has gotten into you today, you are awfully out of character.**

**Inner Yuuki: You know what? I have simply no idea! Yay!**

**Yuuki: … -.-|||**

**Yuuki: The exam stress has gotten to her, no need to worry (I think). For all of you who thought that maybe I was dead, I'm sorry. *solemn* -kowtows-**

_**Lets move on!**_

Sakura was distracted when she heard the teacher announcing something. _'Wha-?'_ She turned to face the front and met with a pair of amber orbs.

_Moons? Amber ones? And two of them? Am I going crazy?_

It took for her realize that those were a pair of amber eyes. The tears blurring her eyesight led her onto the wrong track. She blinked and a tear slid down her cheek. She swiped it away with one of her hands and looked at the owner of those eyes.

It was a boy with wavy brown hair and a fringe that almost hid his eyes from view. His face was angular with high cheekbones and he was tall with a lean built. He was definitely taller than her, but shorter than Yue. He was strikingly attractive. She looked at the blackboard.

_S...Syao..ran.. L...Li. Syaoran Li._

_It's a nice name._

She looked back at Syaoran and was startled to see him staring at her, his eyes boring into hers. She could see…sorrow? And compassion in his gaze.

_Why?_

She touched her cheek. Tears were trailing down, and try as she might, she couldn't get them to stop flowing. God, what a sight she must look now. She tried to stem her tears but again, to no avail.

…

_Why is she crying?_

_What happened to her?_

These were Syaoran's thoughts when he looked at the girl once more. As he went to his seat which was behind the stoic boy with braided silver hair sitting next to her, he looked at her once more. She had beautiful blonde hair that were styled such a way that it framed her face; just like a picture frame. Longer strands of hair tumbled down to her back, only slightly longer than her shoulder-length hair. She had a straight fringe right above her soulful emerald eyes. It was the eyes that caught his attention; they were full of sorrow and darkened like the sky before a storm comes.

It was obvious that somebody hurt her, and it definitely wasn't due to friendship problems.

_Somebody she loved, romantically, hurt her._

He could tell, as he had training in recognizing body languages and emotions; to what extent could somebody hurt someone was due to the feelings the victim had for that person.

It was obviously somebody that she loved dearly that hurt her.

Of course, he wasn't that sure.

But whoever it was, he had hatred growing for that guy.

_For nobody should hurt a girl like that._

**Yuuki: I know, I know, it isn't enough to make up for the long wait, but I need to think! Man, this story has many dead ends. It's difficult to continue on from here! –massages temples- Sorry! Like it? Hate it? Tell me, though!**

**Inner Yuuki: -emo tone- Yeah.**

**Yuuki: Oh! You're back! –proceeds to hug other half-**

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Signed, **_

_**Yuuki-chan**_


End file.
